Imaging devices, such as charged ink pixel containing display devices, may be fabricated by forming a microelectronic device including plating first and second electrical conductors on a substrate and then removing the substrate to expose the conductors. Fabrication of the microelectronic device may be time consuming due to the precise alignment of crossover metal connectors to one of the first or second electrical conductors. There is a need, therefore, to increase the reliability of alignment of the crossover metal connectors to one of the first or second electrical conductors. There is also a need to decrease damage to the conductors during removal of the substrate from the device.